


An Arrow Halloween

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Halloween, Superheroes, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides to make his move on Felicity during a Halloween Party at the Queen Mansion but will his plan work? </p><p>Without spoiling the plan, it's probably one of the best kisses ever featured in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow Halloween

“Felicity, Diggle. I’d like to formally invite you both to my Halloween Party next week.” I announced as my feet reached the bottom of the steps down to the basement. Felicity was typing away at her computer but had turned to sneak a look at me. Diggle merely raised an eyebrow.

 

“I know it’s a little late notice but Thea and I decided it might be nice to relax for an evening. So?” They both glanced at each other and then back at me.

 

“Sure, why not?” Diggle said.

 

“Well, yeah, I guess that beats handing out candy.” She bit her lip and turned back to her computers. She guesses? That’s just insulting. 

 

“What are your costumes?” I questioned, hoping to get an idea of what Felicity planned to go as. It would certainly help my plan. All my movie-watching with her had given me an idea that was too good to pass up.

 

“We just found out.” Diggle stated. Felicity didn’t answer.

 

“Good, let’s go to a costume shop because I don’t have one either.” I smoothly lied. Neither Digg nor Felicity saw through this. This party was my chance to make a move, and Felicity couldn’t know my costume, just in case it all went wrong. Felicity turned in her chair and bit her lip contemplating.

 

“Might as well, this search is going to take a while.” She stood and pulled on her jacket. Diggle shrugged and waited by the door. I followed behind Felicity, my hand placed on the small of her back. Digg drove into Starling City and went to a nice costume shop that opened seasonally. Felicity showed him all sorts of costumes that she was debating. They tried a few on, he even managed to talk her into trying on a couple’s costume, she blushed but agreed. It was a peanut butter and jelly costume and Digg of course snagged a few pictures. 

 

“Does this make me look fat?” She asked in a girly tone and we all laughed. There was no way that anyone, even Felicity, could make me wear this costume. Felicity went back to searching and ran into the dressing room.

 

“Let us see!” Digg said but Felicity said no. He could see her bare feet turning as she looked over the costume in the mirror. When she walked out, she hid the package and immediately went to cash out. I sighed and kept searching. I had my real costume at home but I needed a good one to buy since I “didn’t” have one. Finally, I decided with a gladiator costume. It was sure to show off my muscles, which Felicity loved looking at. 

 

I quickly tried on my costume and refused to show Felicity. I was right about it showing off my muscles. Felicity was going to be staring at me when I greeted her at the door in this. Then I would switch costumes later and surprise her. I walked out and smiled as I saw Digg had picked out a Urkel costume and we all laughed when he put it on. Felicity was literally holding onto my shoulder and laughing into my chest. 

 

“You’re wearing that.” I commanded with a chuckle.

 

**One Week Later**

 

“You’re not allowed to go to Verdant today, watch all those shows on your DVR then get dressed in your costume. I’ll see you tonight. Digg is picking you up at seven.” Felicity tried to fight but I hung up and hoped that she would just take the day off. Meanwhile, I was at Verdant making sure to put in a good amount of time in my work-out today. I’m gonna need my strength tonight. Digg was in the basement with me and I told him all about my plan. He smiled and shook my hand as he agreed to help. 

 

Finally, it was seven, Digg texted that Felicity was in the car and that I would love her costume. I begged for a hint but he only texted back a no. Anxiously, I stood by the door, greeting some guests as they arrived. Finally, I saw Digg pull up in the car. I reached her door as he pulled up. The valet took the car as Digg got out and I felt my heartbeat pick up at Felicity’s sexy costume. It was tastefully revealing and surprisingly, it was a Grecian Goddess,a near perfect match for my gladiator costume. The dress was white and she had some fake green leaves forming a simple crown on her hair, which was down, exactly as I liked it. She had a gold belt under her bust and gold heels that wrapped up her calves in x’s. We smiled at the realization that we nearly matched.

 

“Couples costume after all. Must be fate.” I whispered in her ear as I offered out my arm. She followed me into the mansion. I didn’t let her leave my side, afraid that some other man would ask her to dance. We started taking a few drinks and sneaking a few snacks. Finally, I whisked her onto the dance floor. I held her close, but not nearly close enough for my liking and smiled as we moved our hips to the music. We danced a few more songs and I waltzed with her during a fast song. 

 

Across the room, I met Digg’s eyes and nodded. I stopped the dance and walked her over to him. The music was pounding through the speakers and I smiled at the party. Thea was dancing with Roy and I had Felicity. So far, it was a good night. As a special treat, I had called Carly and begged her to come. She agreed to come at nine after trick or treating with AJ. I glanced at the time, it was 8:45. 

 

“I’ll be back.” Digg smirked and asked Felicity if she wanted to go out for some fresh air. It was a pretty warm night for late October. Taking the stairs two at a time, I ran up to my room and used to key to unlock it. As standard Queen house party rules, we locked almost every room in the mansion. Only the kitchen, main room, ball room, and bathrooms were kept open. 

 

I hastily pulled off my gladiator costume and grabbed my other one hanging up. I peeked out the window and saw Digg pardon himself and leave Felicity almost underneath my balcony. Smiling, I finished pulling on the costume, mask included and quietly pulled on the harness. Then I slowly lowered myself down to her. She turned around and saw me. Immediately, I saw panic fill her features.

 

“Oh my god! Digg!” I laughed, of course she would get scared. Felicity could never make a plan easy. Digg raised his hands in the distance and Felicity turned back to me.

 

“Ok Spiderman, what’s this?” She was smiling when it started to register that it was me. That wasn’t exactly part of the plan. This better work.

 

“Kiss me.” Her face turned serious suddenly and she looked around and I could see her eyes through the mask. Her hands lifted and found the bottom of the mask, pulling it back just far enough to expose my mouth. Her lips found mine in a soft kiss and she held the back of my neck. I released one of my hands from the cord attached to the harness and held her to me. My tongue traced along her top lip and she opened her mouth, our tongues slid against each other. 

 

She pulled back and bit her lip in an attempt to hide her blush and her huge grin. I quickly flipped myself and unhooked the cord then landed smoothly on my feet. She reached up and pulled the mask completely off and kissed me again. 

 

“So, what movie scene should we re-enact next?” I whispered as we pulled apart. She laughed, shaking her head.

 

“You know, I didn’t know you were capable of taking a hint so far. I just wanted you to kiss me but this,” she gestured to the cord, “was perfect. I can officially say I’ve had an upside down kiss.” I grinned, glad that the plan had worked perfectly. Taking my mask, I pulled it on and took Felicity by the hand back into the party. As we walked onto the dance floor I saw Carly and dragged Felicity with me as I went to greet her. She smiled at Felicity, whose lipstick was probably a little smudged.

 

“Glad you made it, Digg’s over there, the nerdy one.” Carly eyes drifted past me and started laughing as she took in the sight of Digg dressed as a Urkel. She made her way over to him and I pulled Felicity close and she pulled back the mask to expose my mouth.

 

“I take back all my jokes about you not wearing a mask. This is an unnecessary boundary.” She leaned in and kissed me and I pulled her slowly back to the floor and continued to dance with her. I threw out some very funny and risky dance moves since she was the only person on the floor who knew who I was. She finally joined me when “Monster Mash” came on and I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Upside-down kiss! I wasn't sure who Diggle should be for Halloween but Urkel seemed like a funny choice.


End file.
